


You're not a monster...

by KeithErIno



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Galra Keith (Voltron), Gay shipping, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 12:21:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7892122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeithErIno/pseuds/KeithErIno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is only the second fic I've posted aaaah.<br/>There's probably going to be mistakes, it's late I'm sorry.<br/>I really like Galra Kieth so I felt like I needed to write this :3</p>
    </blockquote>





	You're not a monster...

**Author's Note:**

> This is only the second fic I've posted aaaah.  
> There's probably going to be mistakes, it's late I'm sorry.  
> I really like Galra Kieth so I felt like I needed to write this :3

Loud thuds of feet hitting the ground echoed in the forest, mixed with loud huffs and pants as the paladins ran to their lions. They had landed on a heavily-forested planet hoping the trees could hide any presence of them being there, but there they were, running for their lives as they were being attacked by a huge army of Galra. 

“This is it! We’re all going to die!” Hunk yelled as he was running, dodging the shots being shot at him from the ship's behind them. 

“Just keep running!” Shiro yelled at him. 

“You know he could be right, I mean there’s so many of them, lot’s more than we usually fight maybe this is the end!” Lance yelled in agreement and screamed as a shot almost scrapped his side.

Pidge yelled at Lance and Hunk in annoyance “Can you two just shut the fuck up, you’re supposed to be fricken defenders of the universe!” 

Keith let out a groan and was about to yell something at Lance when he let out a loud hiss as a shot just grazed his cheek. Lance noticed and asked in concern “Keith are you-” but before he could finish, he noticed through the blood of the wound the gash looked purple ‘like… Galra’ Lance thought to himself ‘no. nonono he wouldn’t be like, part Galra would he? There’s no way-’ Lance was snapped out of thought when Shiro yelled at him to get into his lion, he didn’t even realize they actually made it to their lions.  
All the paladins made their way into their lions, and Keith was the last to make it there. As he made his way in, a voice called after him. Keith stood there and turned around, meeting Sendak’s glowing yellow eyes and his evil smirk. “You're a disgrace to the Galra. You could of been a valuable soldier… Your father would be very disappointed to see where you are now.”

Keith froze, looking back with fear and anger in his eyes, feeling the blood inside of him boiling. He wanted to run over, take out his sword and kill him, make him shut up. But Keith turned and ran into his lion. He hoped the others didn’t hear what Sendak said. He wasn’t ready to tell them what it meant, the biggest secret of his life. Keith started up his lion and the paladins flew off, dodging the shots coming from the ground 

“Um Allura we really need you to open up that wormhole before we die!” Lance yelled and was the first to fly through once it opened. Luckily, they (barely) made it through in time and flew into the castle. Once the lions were in their hangers they made their way to Allura to check in. Lance let out a sigh of relief as they walked through the long corridor when he remembered about Keith's wound. He turned to ask Keith if he needed to go to the healing pod when he noticed, there was no blood and the wound was almost gone, but the area was still purple.

“Oh good you’re all ok!” Allura called out to them, her and Coran walking their way “I’m sorry that this had to happen, I thought they would never detect us in here.” Coran apologized with a nervous smile.

Shiro gave them a soft smile then looked at the others “It’s alright, all that matters is that everyone is ok-” Shiro looked over at Keith and noticed the purple mark on his cheek 

“Keith, what happened to your face?”

“It’s just graze from one of the shots, it’s fine-” Keith froze up when Allura walked up to him to get a closer look “That’s strange, it’s purple…” She looked for a second then gasped softly, taking a step back “Keith, are you?...”

Keith stood there frozen as everyone looked at him for an answer “I, um-” his heart was pounding and his body was shaking as he took in a breath and spoke softly, looking at the ground “I’m half Galra…”

Everyone let out a gasp, Hunk and Pidge looking at him surprised and confused. Allura and Coran looked at him shocked and Shiro almost looked scared. And Lance looked… angry. 

“Keith, why didn’t you tell us?...” Allura asked softly. 

“I...I was scared… I’m sorry, I should've just said it in the first place” Keith looked over at Shiro who looked horrified, and Keith backed away from him “I’m sorry, I didn’t want this to change how you think about me, I didn’t want you to hate me for who I really am…” 

Hunk let out a sigh “Keith if you just explained it to us we would of understood, there shouldn’t be any secrets between us-”

“Ya there shouldn’t be!” Lance yelled interrupting Hunk, and Keith looked at him with wide eyes “We’re a team! We were finally starting to bond damnit!” 

“Lance I’m sorry…” Keith backed away, purple splotches forming on his skin and his hair turning to a purple tint and it seemed everyone but Lance noticed.

Pidge put a hand on his arm “Lance calm down, just let him explain-” 

Lance pulled away from Pidge and shouted “No! Just, no! Keith you should be able to tell us everything, even… even if you’re a monster!” Keith swallowed, feeling like he was breaking as tears fell down his cheeks. He stared at Lance trying to speak, but he ran out of the room, trying to hold in sobs. The others yelled at him to come back as Lance just stood there, looking down at the ground taking in a breath when Shiro spoke “Lance that, was a harsh.”

“But he’s half Galra! And he didn’t even tell us Shiro! I can tell you're scared of him, can’t you see why I yelled at him-”

“Lance that doesn’t matter!” Shiro said loudly, glaring down at Lance “He may be half Galra but he’s still a part of the team, I wish he would of told us sooner but I can see why he didn’t want to. Don’t you think you would do the same if you were in his situation?”

“I- Oh god- Keith!” Lance bolted out of the room calling Keith’s name as he ran around the castle. He was panting heavily, trying to run faster. He fucked up and he didn’t know if he could fix it. He never meant to upset Keith, he didn’t mean to snap. The last thing he wants is to lose Keith because he fucked up.  
As he was running he felt like he would never find Keith, but then he heard a soft cry and made his way in that direction. He found himself a dark sitting area of the castle that wasn’t used, and he made his way towards the noise. Behind a couch he found Keith, curled up on the floor in tears.

“Keith…” Lance said softly and kneeled down. Keith was now full Galra and Lance didn’t know why he was changing, but he didn’t care. Keith and he looked up at Lance with big yellow eyes that were glowing softly, and his cheek were stained with tears. His hair was ruffled and messy, and his Galra ears were pulled back. Lance frowned at the sight, knowing he was the reason Keith was like this now.

“Oh god Keith I’m so sorry for lashing out like that….” Lance reached out to put a hand on Keith's shoulder but the other flinched away “W-why are you sorry? You’re right I-I’m a monster....”

“No no no Keith you’re not a monster I was just upset…” Lance sighed and sat down next to Keith “It’s just, when Nyma was just using me to steal my lion I’ve had trust issues… I didn’t know who she really was, and that’s why I snapped at you… I just wish you told us who you really were, I don’t want any secrets between us…” 

Keith looked over at Lance and sighed, wiping the tears away from his eyes “Lance I’m sorry I didn’t know… I promise I won't keep anything from you and the others anymore…”

Lance smiled softly “Good… So you should be able to tell me what Sendak meant when he said your father would be disappointed.” 

“So you did hear all that....” Keith sighed and sat up, looking at Lance then at the ground “When the Sendak had taken over the castle, there was a soldier named Thace with him, and he was my father…”

“Oh…” Lance said softly “So if you’re half Galra, shouldn’t that mean your mother is human?”

“Yes but… I never met her… I grew up in an orphanage so I’ve never really had a real family....” Keith looked up at Lance, tears starting to form in his eyes again “You guys are the only real family I’ve ever had…”

“Oh Keith…” Lance frowned and pulled him into a hug that surprised Keith. “I never knew you felt that way… Thanks for telling me Keith…” Lance said softly and Keith sighed, hugging Lance back .

“I have to tell you something Keith…” Lance said pulling away and looking Keith in the eyes “Since there isn't any secrets between us…I love you Keith…” Keith’s eyes widened, not knowing what to say, he pulled Lance into a kiss. It was sloppy, but he felt Lance return the kiss and Keith sighed, wrapping his arms around the others neck. After a moment Lance pulled away softly and grinned at Keith “You’re a pretty bad kisser.” Keith glared at him and whacked him in the head gently “Shut up.” Lance laughed, and it caused Keith to laugh softly as well. He smiled and his body turned back to his human self.

“Hey you’re, not Galra anymore.” Lance said in confusion. Keith looked down at his hands, seeing his skin was back to its pale self “Oh ya, it’s triggered by my emotions, so when I’m upset I turn Galra.” 

“Oooh so that’s why you’re so emotionless all the time.” Lance said in realization and Keith just rolled his eyes. Lance laughed and took Keith's hand in his own and leaned in close “I love you Keith…” 

Keith couldn’t help but smile and rested his forehead against Lance’s “Ya I love you too…” Lance kissed Keith’s nose and sighed softly “You think you’re ok to go back out to the others?”

Keith nodded “Ya… I want to tell them everything…” Lance smiled softly and stood up, helping Keith up to his feet. He wiped the remaining tears from Keith’s cheeks away and pulled him into another tight hug. They walked out hand and hand, and Keith finally felt like he was at home.


End file.
